1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining accurately a heat-dissipating requirement for electronic systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic systems such as computers, servo systems continue to advance, they produce more and more heat which must be removed. Thermal design management has become a critical issue in the design process of electronic systems. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method of obtaining accurately a heat-dissipating requirement for electronic systems, so that thermal modules used to cool the electronic systems can keep the electronic system working within an acceptable temperature range.
A conventional method of obtaining a heat-dissipating requirement for electronic systems includes following steps: testing a plurality of thermal modules in processing lines to find out thermal modules, that meets certain requirements; putting the found-out thermal modules into one electronic system and checking whether the found-out thermal modules can keep the electronic system working within an acceptable temperature range; if can, an upper control limit (UCL) of the heat dissipation efficiency of the thermal modules is regarded as the heat-dissipating requirement of the electronic system.
However, in the conventional method, only the variation of the thermal modules has been considered, while the variation of the electronic systems has not been considered. The variation of the electronic systems may result in that some electronic systems have quite different heat-dissipating requirements. Therefore, there is still a risk that the thermal modules having passed the above test can not meet heat-dissipating requirements of some electronic systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of obtaining accurately a heat-dissipating requirement for electronic systems.